


So Androids Have Dicks And Can Get Aroused Now?

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Andorids have dicks now, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, fight me bitch if you think I’m wrong, this is canon because I said it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Hank is frustrated and Connor just wants to help in anyway he can.





	So Androids Have Dicks And Can Get Aroused Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally no plot.

“Lieutenant?” Hank groaned at the innocent voice that came from behind his door and buried his face into his pillow.

 

“God damnit-what is it Connor?” Hank rubbed his face tiredly when the brunette Android stepped into his room.

 

A concerned look made its way onto the androids face when he saw that Hank’s heart rate was extremely fast and he saw traces of sweat on both Hanks face and body.

 

“Are you alright Lieutenant? I heard groans coming from your room and I was worried something had happened?” Connor’s expression reminded Hank of a curious puppy looking up at its master with all the innocence and obliviousness that very few had.

 

“Yes, I’m fine Connor. It’s nothing you need to worry yourself over I’m just a little...frustrated...” At Hanks explanation, Connors brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“What do you mean by “frustrated” lieutenant if you don’t mind me asking?” Connor titled his head to the side and Hank could see him running through his data bases and trying to figure out what was wrong with the human whom he cared very deeply for.

 

“I’m...i’m...Ah fuck there’s no point in beating around the bush...Connor, by frustrated I mean that...I mean that I’m sexually frustrated...” Hank trailed off and cringed in embarrassment once it finally hit him that he’d just told his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ partner that he was horny.

 

“Sexually frustrated?...” Connor trailed off before his eyes became glazed in that way they did when he was scanning data. A look of realisation spread across Connors face and his eyes widened.

 

 

 

“O-oh...” Connor’s cheeks had-wait they turned pink?

 

Can androids blush? Well apparently now they can. I guess you learn something new everyday. Hank thought to himself as he watched in amusement as Connor grew more and more embarrassed as it dawned on him just what Hank meant.

 

 

 

“Um...Do you require any...assistance?...” Connor watched in curiosity as Hank’s face suddenly turned a bright red that went down his neck.

 

 _I wonder how far down his blush goes?_ Connor felt shocked at his own thoughts and chastised himself for thinking such things.

 

“U-uh-No that-I don’t need any-ah shit...no Connor, I don’t need any help. Seriously Connor, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Hank stood up from his bed and opened his bedroom door a little wider for Connor.

 

 

“Hank. I care deeply for you. Please allow me to help you. I _want_ to help you.” Hank opened his mouth to respond to Connor but felt lips suddenly meeting his own.

 

Connor smiled into the kiss when he heard Hank’s moan and quickly slipped his tongue into the human’s to taste him.

 

Connor felt his wires and programming short-circuiting from the wonderful feeling of kissing Hank and feeling the mans erection pressing into his own groin.

 

Hank pulled away front their kiss and raised his eyebrow when he saw the tent in the androids tight-fitting trousers.

 

“So androids have dicks and can get aroused now can they?” Hank asked the brunette who bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Marcus suggested that in order to make us more equal to humans we should have new things added to us. The many things that I now have are; Male genitalia, an anus, the ability to ejaculate, the ability to produce sperm that will allow me to procreate with both humans and other androids, the ability to sleep, the ability to salivate, the ability to blush, the ability to feel human emotions and the ability to feel physical pleasure.” Hank looked surprised for a moment before he nodded and then quickly pressed his lips to Connors again, craving the soft,plump lips and the warmth that it provided him.

 

Connor moaned and tugged on Hank’s greying hair, feeling a tightness that he’d never known before growing in his dick that he’d only gotten less than two weeks ago. Connor noticed that not long after he’d gotten his new part that whenever he spoke with, talked to or touched Hank he’d feel something fuzzy in his chest and assumed that the expression “butterflies in my stomach” perfectly explained what he was feeling for his lieutenant turned partner turned lover.

 

“Oh fuck-Connor!” Hank moaned, quickly tugging off the form-fitting outfit of CyberLife away from his lover and pushing Connor onto the bed.

 

Connor wasted no time in pulling off all of Hank’s clothes and pushing his older lover beneath him, straddling the man and rubbing their cocks together.

 

They both moaned simultaneously and Connor leaned forward to kiss Hank as he continued to gyrate his hips and tease his whining lover.

 

“Hurry up Connor you stupid fucking tease.” Hank growled, hands moving up to grip Connor’s waist and to dig his fingernails into the warm hips.

 

Connor moaned and without warning, pushed himself onto Hank’s cock.

 

“AH FUCK CONNOR!” Hank yelled and threw his head back, the heat engulfing him alone was nearly enough to make him cum.

 

 

 

“H-HANK!” Connor panted, saliva slipping out of the pouty-pink lips as he rode himself to his climax on Hank’s cock.

 

 

 

The two quickly came unable to stop themselves and after they rode off their orgasms, Connor nuzzled himself into Hank’s side as the older man simply ran his fingers through Connor’s hair.

 

“Love you Hank...” Connor mumbled, feeling tired which was a strange sensation and one that he had never felt before.

 

“Yeah...love you too Connor...” Connor felt the corners of his lips stretch into a smile and he pressed one final kiss to Hank’s neck before he fell asleep.


End file.
